


What an experience!

by Yain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yain/pseuds/Yain
Summary: Anya has dragged Lexa to the beach. However the beach is not quite what Lexa has ever experienced before.





	What an experience!

Had the situation been slightly different Lexa wouldn’t have had any difficulties to adapt to it, and yet she currently found herself to be so very discombobulated. It was not in her habits to go to the beach, even less...here, and yet, there she was, with Anya at her side radiating happiness, freedom and...shamelessness. Lexa was definitely not feeling it.

“Oh balls! We should’ve done this sooner Lexa!” Anya exclaimed. Lexa grumbled under her breath. They were still in the changing room (there wasn’t much to change but much to remove… and if Lexa had been in the comfort of her bathroom, she wouldn’t have minded) and Lexa was standing frozen in front of her locker.

“Remind me why you wanted to come here, hold on, remind me why you dragged me here?” Lexa asked in an annoyed tone. She didn’t have problems with herself but…

But…

“Oh come on, all these naturists won’t care you’ve got a bit of flab” Anya replied in a playful tone.

“Excuse me?! I have got no flab should you have noticed!” Lexa retorted with an offended tone. 

“Yeah yeah, so just freaking remove...your...pants!” Anya grabbed Lexa’s pants and slid them down in the middle of the locker. Lexa blanched and protested. What in the world was happening?!

“Oh my GOD! Anya what the fuck?” 

“Oh shut up, you would have never done it.” 

Lexa was now very much naked, and so was Anya. And now, they had to take their towels and parasol and head to the beach in front of the barrack. Lexa felt so self-conscious, even though she was very much aware of the perfectness of her body. She was fit, and, even though Anya teased her, she had no damn flabby part on her body. Everything was nicely pulled thanks to her muscles. 

And truth was, so was Anya. The duo was always training and maintaining their body’s equilibrium by eating healthy, exercising decently, and getting enough sleep. Their daily routine was something close to sacred, something that Anya had decided, today, to ruin for the sake of “discovery”. 

Who could truly say they had ever been to a naturist beach? Not a lot of people, and again, most people didn’t even talk about these kind of thing. People would get judgemental pretty damn fast which led most to just keep their mouth shut about their liking. 

After berating a while longer, Anya finally pulled Lexa to the beach, and both girls had their eyes widen at the sight of such a paradise. 

“Good lord of the butts, we have found your heaven…” Anya whispered into Lexa’s ear, who scoffed under her breath, while she almost forgot her current predicament. Indeed, Anya was right, the amount of butts on display was making Lexa’s mind dizzy, and the two women were quick to scurry and find a nice spot on the beach to get that full tan. Lexa figured that one of the perks of this...society was that she would had no tan lines. 

_ Gotta be sexier. _

Truly, after a few minutes, the women learnt to stop looking around. It started to sink in and feel normal. They just appreciated the sun, and occasionally went into the sea, a feeling that was on a deeper reflexion much more satisfying than having to worry constantly about your bikini floating away. This truly was some kind of freedom.

“This is fun actually. That was a good idea,” Lexa said while splashing Anya, “I almost don’t see your boobs swaying every time you try to drown me.”

“At least they sway,” Anya replied swiftly, “Unlike yours, who are either way too small, or way too muscled. I can’t decide.” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes and splashed Anya more and tried to get her into an arm lock, instead to be thrown into the sea by Anya in revenge. After a bit longer in the water, the two dripping wet women walked back to their towels and laid there, letting the sun to dry them.

The mood was relatively calm until Anya, who was on her back, head facing the direction of the barrack, whistled quietly and lowly only for Lexa to hear. 

“Check that out. What a killer duo. And these curls. Damn. I would love to lose my hand in there.” Lexa turned on herself to lay on her belly to throw a furtive glance in the direction that Anya was looking at only to get instantly mesmerized by the blonde curls...between the legs of a blonde woman. She rolled back instantly, blushing furiously.

“Oh my god Anya, stop staring,” Lexa chastised Anya. The curls were still in her mind. 

“This brunette is a bomb. Lord. Her friend is nice but the Hispanic woman...damn,” Anya whistled once more, just as lowly as before. She rolled on her side to look at Lexa with a proud smirk and provided, “Told you it was a good plan.”

“Oh my god, we did not come here to prey on women, did we?” Lexa questioned with genuine naivety. 

“If that’s what you think Woods, you are more naive than you thought,” Anya simply replied.

Lexa grumbled and groaned. She couldn’t believe her friend. Suddenly a voice interrupted her train of thought.

“Do you mind if we put our stuff here? The beach is rather packed now.” Lexa’s eyebrow shot up, looking in the direction of the voice and saw blue eyes scrutinizing hers. While a blush started to creep its way to her cheeks, she uttered a simple answer.

“Sure go ahead. Unfortunately, we were unable to buy the beach for ourselves,” Lexa replied and immediately thought, _ Smooth Woods, real smooth. Now she’ll think you meant that she should go elsewhere. _

But unlike Lexa thought the woman giggled lightly, “That’s the dream isn’t it? To have the whole thing for yourself. Alas, if we’re here, I guess we’re not that rich.” 

Unwillingly, when the woman’s eyes closed to giggle, Lexa’s drifted to the curls, and she brought her eyes back as fast as possible back to the woman’s face, and while she had not opened her eyes yet (it had just taken a millisecond) she noticed the face of her friend behind looking at her, a smirk sitting there quite mocking. 

“Ah damn, you’re right, if I could buy the freaking beach, I hell damn would,” Anya said to answer the blonde. While the women were setting their stuff neatly, Anya rose to a sitting position and leant over Lexa to offer the girls a hand.

“This nerd didn’t introduce us so, yeah, that’s Lexa under me, and I’m Anya. Nice to meet you. It’s our first time here, we wanted to experiment, it’s pretty neat. You?” 

The two women visibly shared a looked and burst in laughter. Whipping away a tiny tear forming in the corner of her eyes, the Hispanic proffered her hand in return and shook Anya’s. “I’m Raven and that’s Clarke. We’re long timers here, we come every other day when it’s warm enough. Nice to meet you two. I must admit, people here don’t always socialize, must less newcomers. It’s always awkward for them.” 

Anya looked into Raven’s eyes and grinned, “It is awkward. But at least we get to see nice butts.” Lexa blanched still laying on her towel, clearly embarrassed. Her friend had no damn filters. She felt like dying right here and then. She wanted to vanish and for her ashes to be swept away by the wind. Every time she opened her eyes, she could almost see the curls. She briefly wondered how these curls would feel against her palm...against her nose, around her mouth. She turned in Anya’s direction and traced their code on Anya’s arm who barfed with laughter.

“Bloody hell, you’re hilarious,” Anya held her belly trying hard to contain herself to avoid being too loud.

“Well, excuse me! I didn’t thought that far ahead and clearly neither did you!” Lexa replied. She was borderline offended but...much more aroused than offended. “I’ll be right back. You better not dare to do a thing, or I’ll kill you.” 

Lexa stood up and went to the barrack. She needed to find release one way or another or she would keep fantasising about this fair, beautiful, blonde curls. Neither did she expect one bit to be followed by the said blonde curls. Lexa found a booth (they were impressively clean compared to the one found on regular beaches) and quickly entered. Before she could lock the door, however, a hand blocked the door and a body made its way in the booth. Lexa freaked out for a second before she looked at who had dared entering and locking the door behind her.

“Oh woah, umh, shit. I didn’t think this through. It’s awkward,” said the woman who had introduced herself as Clarke earlier. “You were looking at me.”

Shit. She had noticed. Fucking way to be subtle, Woods, congratu-fucking-lations. Then again, the woman was here in front of her. Said woman who suddenly took the hand with her own and brought her to the tantalizing curls, not without releasing a sigh. “Oh god it’s so fucking weird but, can you just, work your fingers,” Clarke said in a hasty voice, letting a sigh out. 

Lexa’s mind was spinning. She had no idea what was happening but for a second, she just thought, “go with the flow,” and she did. She pinned the woman against the door, pushing her own body against the woman’s and flicked her clit with her thumb, all the while she trailed her tongue against the woman’s neck. 

“Oohh, just like that. I saw your hands and I just couldn’t help but want them,” Clarke said just above a breath. She was already moving her hips on Lexa’s hands and Lexa found that she didn’t want to do it this way. She lowered herself on her knee and pushed her face in the woman’s curls - the curls of her fantasies. She breathed them in and exhaled. She was hearing whines from above, but she was so lost in the sensations that she just acted on her own. Clarke was pushing herself on her mouth trying to find contact but all she felt was Lexa attempting to bury her nose there. After a moment, Lexa started nibbling gently on the clitoris of the blonde woman, who started trembling instantly, barely holding herself. Lexa held the hips of the woman, who put her hands on either side of the stale in attempt to steady herself. 

“Lexa you ought to do something. Work me up! I like it a bit rough, just...God drill into me, your fingers,” Clarke was vocal about what she wanted, Lexa noticed. Unlike that of the blonde woman’s, Lexa was not vocal, but she didn’t mind a few orders. She was fighting her own arousal so badly to please this woman, who was clearly not as patient as she herself was. She could smell the lust, and without surprise, the moment she took a tentative lick, the woman started moaning, trying to bite down the noises on her hand. Lexa was licking the woman’s secretions, which tasted so sweet and somewhat chocolaty (Lexa guessed that the blonde woman was addicted to chocolate or something). Her fingers found no difficulties whatsoever to penetrate the woman, who muffled a long moan with her hand. She needed for the blonde to get her release now; Lexa needed her own, and while she loved the curls, her own lust was becoming problematic to stay focused. Lexa accelerated her movements, licking and nibbling on the bud, holding the woman with her left hand. It didn’t take much longer for Clarke to finally peek, at which point, Lexa realised that the woman...was a squirter. Lexa found herself wet, smelly of Clarke’s smell, and as soon as the woman was back from her high, a deep shade of crimson layered her cheeks. 

“Oh my god! That doesn’t-- That’s never happens!” Lexa looked into the woman’s eyes, and figured that she still needed her release. She could always...wash her skin in the sea after? That was a very odd situation. Lexa staggered back, and sat on the toilet lid, spreading her legs and reaching for her vagina. 

“Just let me…” Lexa started. Throwing her head back, her fingers started to work the way she enjoyed until she noticed movement, and suddenly the roles were reversed. Except… Lexa’s vagina was in full display and Clarke was bathing herself in Lexa’s pussy. Lexa was not vocal, she was never vocal. She had never been vocal and never…

“Oh my lord, lord, oh lord, what are you…” Lexa put a hand in Clarke’s mane, the other somewhere she could steady herself. She could already feel the orgasm appending and she had no way of holding it back. Her muscles tensed and her legs closed around Clarke, and yet, the woman was seemingly not noticing that Lexa had peaked, continuing to give her the best cunnilingus she’d ever experienced. The tongue was everywhere, inside, outside, on the sides, upside, downside, her clitoris was getting flickered from north to south, then from east to west, doing rotations and, Lexa thought at this moment that her eyes were directly articulated to her bud. She felt so tense from the previous orgasm that another followed directly after, and yet, the woman was not stopping. She was going to die from exhaustion, brain dead in a toilet booth in a naturist beach, taken by a hungry sex monster with blonde curls. Her eyes rolled behind her eyelids and suddenly, she felt herself squirting all over the woman’s face, her limbs falling on either side of the woman, who provided support so that the brunette wouldn’t crumble. Lexa could feel herself tuning in and out of reality, a feeling so surreal that she had never ever experienced before, and would have never thought she’d experience in a nudist beach…

“Oh god oh god, oh god, Lexa are you alright, oh god, fuck. Oh god,” Clarke panicked. Visibly, the woman noticed she’d overworked the poor brunette. Lexa mumbled something unintelligible, and Clarke didn’t decipher the coded words. She had no idea how long they’d been gone for. On another hand, Lexa was still experiencing this out of body sensation, as if she was hovering the booth, seeing herself crumbled on the toilet while Clarke was seemingly trying to have her stay in the realm of the human beings. Not knowing what else to do, Clarke penetrated the woman again, in attempt to bring her back, for her to protest or something.

And it worked. Lexa twitched all over, a chill running in her body, trembling all over again and she was brought back to reality. Clarke looked with wide eyes, and apologised again.

“I don’t know if...I can walk, what the hell was that…” Lexa whispered. Her voice was weak and tired from all of the pants, heavy breathing, moans that the woman had ripped from her. “Never had anyone done that to me before.” Clarke laughed nervously in answer, and they both were there, not knowing was to do.

Soon, the toilet door opened and Raven screamed, “Monster Griffin needs help again. Anya’s here to take care of Lexa’s sexa! Let’s go to their place, help us with Lexa.” Clarke opened the booth and Anya gagged.

“I would have never guessed I’d see her after sex, but help I must. What a horrendous sight.”

“Sorry, oh my god, sorry,” Clarke said again. Raven laughed, Anya laughed, and Clarke figured she must have been made aware of the… habit. 

Lexa fell back into a tuning-in/tuning-out-of-reality moment the minute Anya had helped her into her clothing, and all four women left to Anya’s apartment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this. I am actually practicing myself at writing sexy scenes for my bigger Clexa fiction and I would love your feedback on this.  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
